Shine
by Speedstreek360
Summary: He had to give him up. What else could he do if he was just going to die and leave him behind? (Prequel to "Cry No More")


This. THIS is a prequel to my story "Cry No More". God help me, why do I keep getting such sad plot bunnies?! This is about Megs' Mama.

I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers. Nor do I own the lyrics I use. It's from the songs "Boats and Birds" By Gregory and the Hawke

Warnings: Character death! Slash.

...

Shine

...

Every inch of his body aches as he trudged in the acid rain, a cloak over him. He was hunched over, his servos shaking and clutching at the cloak wrapped around him, as he staggered towards the poor excuse of a shack that they—he—lived in.

He staggered over to a pile of rags and laid down, giving a soft series of harsh coughs. His paint was dulled and chipped, a single energon cube with only on quarter left of the blue life liquid. He took it in his servo and tilted his helm back, before he coughed harshly, the cube shattering on the floor.

"Geh…." he rolled on to his front, looking at the shattered remains, tears in his optics.

It felt so empty here…in the darkness…no bright baby blue optics looking at him…no soft chirrs and coos….not delicate being in his arms, close to his spark as a smaller one beats in rhythm with his…..

He reached up to weakly hold the small amulet he had always kept….ever since he had met the handsome archivist he still loved with all his spark…..he could only hope….that he took care of their sparkling…..

He coughed harshly again, shaking….Not long now…..it felt like his spark was slowly shrinking within his casing as each passing moment went by. He looked up at the energon lantern above him.

_Fraggit, that medic's a liar...he said…it would be only a few solar-cycles…_

He let out a bitter chuckle, trying to cover up a choked sob….he never wanted it to end like this….not….not like this…..

The glow of the lantern kept his gaze steady…..as he gave into the painful, yet also cherished memories…..

FLASH!

_He had been hoping to just pass through the city of Iacon that day, but the dazzling light that reflected off the beautiful towers left him in a daze of awe and surprise. _

_Never in his existence had he ever been in such a…..a clean city…..it was more clean than the higher-classed parts of Kaon. The winds blew over him, making his scarf whip around behind him from around his neck to keep his proto-form warm and safe from the burn of the cold. _

_He passed the different mechs and femmes around him, however he did not appreciate being shoved around._

_He wondering as he looked upwards again that if he spun around long enough, that when he stopped the towers would keep moving around him….?_

_He was so enraptured, he didn't notice the mech with the big stack of data-pads. _

_The impact was hard and he was sent flat on his back, as the data-pads went up and scattered in the air above him and then landed around him._

_The young mech remained lying there for a moment, his optics shuttering a moment as he looked at the sky of brightness above…_

_"Oh no, the files!"_

_He blinked a moment, before lifting his helm and looking at the blue and red mech frantically trying to pick up all his data-pads around him. He sat up before he too began gathering the ones around him. He made sure to get them neatly together, before he handed them to the other mech._

_"Oh Primus, I'm late enough as it is, if I don't deliver these on time, then the Supervisor will yell at me and then I'll be late for Alpha Trion's office and….!"_

_"Hi."_

_The mech jumped out of his ramblings when he saw the offered data-pads for him and looked with wide blue optics at him. _

_"These are yours yes?" He wanted to make sure._

_"Oh….Oh yes, thank you!" the mech seemed stunned that he had stopped to help pick them up._

_When he took the data-pad from his servos, his digits brushed over his. There was a sudden sort of _jolt_ from the contact that made both mechs flinch from it. _

_"Whoa! Hehehe, shock!" He giggled a moment, causing the other mech to stare at him for a moment, before they both stood up, him fixing his scarf, the mech before him giving him a small, shy smile._

_"Uh…thank you…" he said, clearing his throat, "Now, if you'll excuse me…" he started to walk off, the stack of his fallen data-pads keeping him from seeing ahead._

_"Where are you going?" he walked backwards so he could talk to him._

_"Hall of Records," was the reply._

_"Oh!" he frowned thinking a moment as he continued to walk backwards, "Isn't that where all the history of Cybertron is?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Wow that must be a lot of data-pads to look after! Pfft!"_

_There was a soft chuckle from the red and blue mech, "Well, it's not exactly a basket of rust sticks, but I do enjoy reading through the historical archives as I work and organize. Also it's not just data-pads. There are computers to store information."_

_"Really? Huh." He held his chin, continuing his backward walking pace, not caring if others glared at him in annoyance._

_The other mech gave a soft set of laughter, snickering, "Why are you walking backwards like that?"_

_"Well how else am I supposed to talk to you if not face to face? I'd rather be looking someone in the face plates than have to constantly turn my head and keep track of where I'm going and trying not to be rude to my companion?" he explained, smiling._

_"Oh. Well….what about all the other people coming the others way? Isn't it kind of rude hat you're walking backward and backing them up?" _

_"Well, I haven't heard any complaints!" He shrugged. Right before, he tripped on an up rooted spot in the pavement. He shouted and flailed her servos around, before he fell flat on his face._

_"Scraaaaaap…." He groaned._

_There was a sudden clatter of data-pads dropping to the ground and he even heard a bit of cracking from it._

_"Holy Primus, are you all right?!"the red and blue mech asked his optics wide._

_He shuttered his optics, before blushing, "Uh…well….heh, yes," he hid the lower half of his face plates in his scarf, as he was helped up to his pedes, gulping, "Um…you…you dropped them again…."he blushed more when the mech began looking him over for injuries, turning him around a bit, "What are you doing?"_

_"Just making sure there's no damage," he replied, pressing in different areas to make sure there was no damage. It felt kind of weird, yet nice..._

_"I didn't get your name..."_

_He looked up into those blue orbs and shuttered his optics, "Oh. My name's Galvatron. But people just call me Galvy…."_

_"What about friends?" the mech smiled at him, his little antennae giving a slight flicker._

___"….I don't have any. At least not anymore…." Galvatron rolled his shoulders, looking off to the _side.

_The other mech looked at him, before giving a sad smile, "Do….do you mind helping me carry these data-pads that are sure to just end up as scrap later, but still need to get to the Hall of Records?"_

_"….okay," Galvatron smiled, "Mr…uh…?"_

_The smile on his face plates caused Galvy to trail off._

_"My name's Orion Pax," He smiled, before taking half of the data-pads form the large stack._

_Galvatron stood there a moment, a little enraptured by the light on his face plates that gave them a sort of…a happy glow to them…he smiled, suddenly feeling a little nervous and shy, as he lifted up the other half of the data-pads. _

_FLASH!_

_"ORION! Out of the soft silver batter!"_

_Smack!_

_"Ow! Primus Galvatron, not even a taste?!"_

_"No! I am making these for after dinner, and you'll just spoil your appetite!" Galvatron huffed, his optics narrowed and arms crossed over his chest plating._

_After all, it's not every day he stayed over at a friend's house after having…to be evicted from his own apartment in Kaon. Besides, he wanted to show how grateful he was with his famous oil cakes that were a big hit for the miners when he used to work with them. Galvatron turned back to the batter, to make sure it had no more lump and was smooth enough to put in the pans. _

_He huffed in satisfaction, before he poured in only half way into the pan. He then waited for it to have cooled and hardened only slightly before he added the oil filling and then covered it over with the rest of the silver, then sprinkled rust stick sprinkles over the top of each one. _

_He hummed a tune, forgetting that Orion was still there and….watching him….._

_He took the tray and placed it in a containment unit that would cool them down, while containing the soft, liquid filling of, sweet, rich oil. When he turned around he saw Orion was still standing there his optics having a far off look in them._

_"….Don't you have some files to sort out or I don't know, data to decipher?" he placed his servos on his hips, "Because I'm not leaving this kitchen anytime soon."_

_Pax snorted, and then smiled, "I didn't expect you to, since you seem to get OCD over our daily consumptions…." _

_Galvatron he stood straight, then turned and smacked Orion lightly on the helm, "Don't you patronize me you scraplet."_

_Orion blinked at the light smack and looked a bit surprised by it, before he smiled again, "Yes Galvy."_

_Galvatron watched the archivist leave, before he smiled to himself and turned to keep an optic on the oil cake, silently hoping they would be as sweet as the feelings he received when Orion smiled at him._

_FLASH!_

_He sat in the middle of the living room, sitting cross-legged with a data-pad on his lap, while a dozen others surrounded him. The small stylus in his servo moved with the precision and neatness of a trained artist, as he made small cross-hatches and curves for the form of shapes and angles, forming face and bodies of the different people he imagined in his helm or remembered in a dazed memory._

_He tilted his helm, moving one of the lighter stylus' back and forth in his mouth, as he used the darker one, muttering to himself. _

_He could have been mistaken for a youngling in that moment had it not been for his size and actual age. _

_Orion sat at his computer, but he kept sneaking glances at the younger mech and smiled at the sight. Galvatron used his thumb to smudge some of the shadow and make it smoother, before holding his chin, leaving a small bit of stylus on his chin._

_He shuttered his optics when he heard a small snort, and then muffled giggles from Orion. He turned and stared at the red and blue mech, who had his helm buried in his arms, his body almost vibrating._

_Galvatron grinned, happy to have made the mech he lo….that he cared for smile and giggle at such simple mistakes, like smudge some stylus on his face, or stain his servos as he worked and not realize it until he looks at them._

_He stood up and gathered his finished pictures and put them on to a shelf reserved only for them. Orion had cleared that space just for them since he knew Galvatron loved to draw in his free time._

_Primus, if it wasn't for the fact that he was still job hunting and looking for other places to live, Galvatron might not have to correct anyone's assumptions of him living here. He was just staying until he could make a life for himself somewhere else and wouldn't be a burden to anyone._

_"Hey Galvy?"_

_"Hmm?" He turned and he tilted his helm at the other mech._

_Orion turned back, lifting his spectacles up to rest on top of his helm, "How about we go out somewhere tonight?"_

_Galvatron stared at him. The calm and warm atmosphere suddenly felt fuzzy and awkward. _

_"Out."_

_"Yes out."_

_"You and me."_

_"Well….yes, technically, but maybe with a few other friends?"_

_"…Upper-class ones?" Galvatron narrowed his optics when Orion flinched._

_The archivist rubbed the back of his helm, biting his bottom lip. It was actually quite an adorable sight to the violet mech, but not enough to convince him to go out with him tonight._

_He sighed, "That's very nice of you Orion, but if I know high classed mechs, they would either treat me like I don't exist, or expect me to be some sort of slum whore…"_

_"But you're not one!"_

_His optics went wide at the archivists sudden—and almost angry—snap, standing up and his body tensed. Galvatron took a step back. He hit the shelf and making him jump slightly at the suddenness. _

_He watched as Orion took in deep intakes, to calm and cool himself down, before straightening his shoulders. He looked at Galvatron, his optics becoming a bit sad._

_"I just…want to spend time with you and my friends together..." he said softly._

_Galvatron looked off to the side, "….Orion, I just don't want to go out when I know how it will end," he rolled his shoulders, "besides, in order for a lower class to be seen with a higher is if I'm a servant or a slave. I am neither and the would know and most likely have the authorities take me away to my 'proper' caste," Galvatron shook his helm, "just how it's always been, since I'm programmed for the mines originally…"_

_He didn't notice how Orion's body was quaking as he was listening to the words._

_"I'll need to find a city that's open for Mine workers. I was thrown out of the mines because I constantly went against what was expected of me," He gave a bitter chuckle, "Only time I shouldn't have ran my mouth and got reported by some lackey of the supervisor."_

_Orion didn't look at him, only had his helm bowed, "You…never told me that happened when you were kicked out…."_

_"….you never asked me," Galvatron walked forwards, "Not that I expect a high class archivist to even want to know some story of a pitiful, jobless scum….." he walked back Orion, headed for the kitchen to make something. Not because he was hungry, but because it would take his mind off this topic and hopefully Orion would have calmed down and dropped it._

_Unfortunately, the fates didn't agree with the plans of mortals. _

_He felt a servo grab his arm, and turn him back around to face him. He flinched back at the angry narrowed optics looking down at him._

_"Don't ever," He leaned over him, his voice soft but no need to deny the rage underneath, "assume that just because I hold a higher, more privileged caste that I don't care what happens to those in need of help. You think I don't know about those in the lower caste cities becoming restless, homeless and starving? They call it a golden age, but it only is for those who are either in the Senate, the Council, the Hall of Records or the leaders of the military that get to bask in the spoils of it. Every day, I see more and more of those in the lower caste coming to look for work here, especially at the Hall….we had to turn away so many….."_

_Galvatron stared at him. He stared, not with shock, but with some sort of grim understanding. He gently placed a servo on Orion's._

_"I'm sorry," he whispered._

_Orion looked him in the optics, before off-lining them gently, "…as am I…"_

_FLASH!_

_He wanted to kill someone. No, wait take that off, he wanted to kill TWO mechs…_

_"Frag my creators, frag them both to the pits, if I see them again, I will tear their helms a part!" _

_CLM! CLM! CLM!_

_He pounded the mallet into the slight hardened energon down to make it flatten out more. Today…today had just been short of humiliating! His own creators had shown up just out of the blue while he was walking with Orion to the archives to try and look for some suitable mining operations around Iacon, when his parents had so blatantly called him out on being a…a….._

_"RRRRRR!"_

_"Galvatron?"_

_WWW-CHNG!_

_Orion froze, his optics wide as the mallet landed inches away from his helm, and he looked at the new wall decoration in slight befuddlement._

_"I….take it you're still angry," Orion murmured._

_Galvatron growled, "Of all the times for them to just show up out of nowhere, it's to call me a worthless—"CLMP! "—lowlife—"CLMP! CLMP! "—_pleasure-bot!"

_Orion watched, worriedly as Galvatron began pounding the dough with his fists, now that his mallet was imbedded in the wall. He growled and hissed._

_"…Galvatron…you shouldn't let them get to you. You're a wonderful young mech and…!"_

_CRASH!_

_"Will you just shut up?! All my existence, I've been working, and working and did they bother to come and see me then when I had at least a roof over my helm and enough to survive? No! But oh, now when I'm jobless, and living with a mech of upper-class Iacon, the son of the head archivist's confidante, they call me out and make it seem like I'm….I'm….."Galvatron shuttered his optics, before he slumped, bowing his helm, "I'm not good enough…."_

_Maybe that's why he never received such love and affection from his parents. The only form of it he ever got was from a cube of energon from his dad or just a pat on his helm from his mother…no smiles….no hugging….not even tucking him in or kissing his helm good night._

_He sighed, before he felt Orion's servos on his shoulders and he felt them smooth down to arms wrapping around his neck from behind in a hug. Galvatron shook gently at the gently, yet near constricting contact of the other mech's arms around him._

_It felt….strange….yet very nice….._

_"You're wonderful Galvatron…..you're intelligent….you're different…and you're simply lovely….." Orion whispered softly against his helm, "And that's enough….it's more than enough…."_

_Galvatron shook harshly, as tears slid from his optics, placing a servo over Orion's._

_Pax was the closest thing he had ever had to a…a….primus he didn't know what. A best friend? No, more than that…closer than that…..a brother? Hmm….so much deeper…._

_He felt Orion's smile against his helm and he let out a soft chirr and tilted his helm back to rest it against Orion's shoulder and looked up at him. His spark began to beat faster and he managed a small smile._

_Soft digits traced his cheek, as Pax smiled down at him and gently gave him an upside down kiss._

_FLASH!_

_It felt like a century, but had only been two deca-cycles…it didn't matter as he laid there in the worn down, aged and unstable shack at border between Kaon and the scrapheap. His abdomen was swollen and large. He laid there, his armor dulled and grime seeping near his seams. He laid there, his once vibrant red optics, now a dull brown brick color…_

_He lay there, staring at the walls around him with disinterest._

_He rubbed his abdomen, before tears slid down his face plates before off-lining his optics. He had made this choice for his—and Orion's—own sake. If not that, then just to save his good name._

_He turned on to his back, looking at the ceiling…_

_A child grew within him….from a single night, one spark merge….and now…._

_His intakes hitched, his optics on-lining wide, as he felt a sudden ripple run down his sides and pain ran through him. He looked down at his abdomen as he slowly lifted himself up off the gritty floor. He gasped, before leaning on the doorframe that exited his shabby refuge._

_He growled and gasped, as he braced himself, trying to keep himself steady even when he felt spasms running through him…_

Please….please don't break now…wait until I get to the medic…_ he whined as he felt a particularly strong spasm. He froze, to make sure that there were no fluids, before a moment of relief. He moved along the wall to keep himself up, limping as he went forwards._

_He shook at the contractions running through him, hissing but he drove himself. He was NOT having his child in that poor excuse of a home…._

_He coughed as he walked gulping and whimpering softly as he moved. He trembled, feeling like his body was going to become split. He moved towards the familiar building and he shook as he banged the door with his fist._

_The door opened to reveal a bright red mech before him._

_"G-G-Galvatron…!"_

_He managed shaky smile, "Oh thank Primus…."_

_And that was when his energon broke._

_FLASH!_

_He lay on his side, on a comfy white berth, with a soft blanket over himself…and beside him, facing him, after crying those pretty baby blue optics and body the softest shade of silver, was his little mechling._

_The little one still had his face plates scrunched up as he coughed softly from where he was, letting off soft chirrs, as gentle digits wiped his tears away._

_Galvatron stared at him, kissing his helm gently as tears slid from his optics. He managed a small smile at the sight of this little treasure before him. He held the edge of his blanket in his small, delicate digits, as the lights around them were dimmed in order to be gentler on the new optics._

_The mother smiled, as his child held his large digit in both of his tiny little servos, looking at him, as he listened to the spark that had carried him for seven months._

_"My sweet little one…My…Megatronus…"_

_FLASH!_

_"Excuse me, Galvatron?"_

_He looked up tiredly as the bright red medic, who helped him with his birth, his optics tired and he grumbled softly, "Yes Knockout?"_

_"Your scans came back today and…well….I'm afraid I have some bad news…"he murmured._

_Galvatron stared at him, before he heard a soft chirrup. He looked out through the glass and smiled as he watched as Knockout's nurse, Breakdown was playing with his child. It was a game of "peek-a-boo" and he chuckled as Megatronus rolled back, with giggles. _

_His time with Megatronus has been almost…heavenly. He was a sweet and cute mechling, curious, yet he behaved so well…and Primus was he was a little cuddle-bug…._

_However when he turned back to the medic, he frowned when he saw the look of pity on his face plates. Galvatron shuttered his optics, before he looked at the scans. _

_"I…I'm afraid your systems have been infected with a virus known as _Fallen's curse_…you have heard of it, yes?"_

_Galvatron felt his spark freeze. He slowly looked up at the medic in sudden fear, his optics wide. No…no not that disease…..it was one that causes the systems to shut down and make the spark slowly shrink until it was snuffed…..it was rare and a very mysterious disease that baffled doctors all over Iacon…._

_He gasped, covering his mouth plating, optics wide in realization as he looked at his child again._

_"H-How l-long….?"_

_"Solar-cycles. At most," Knockout sighed, "I suggest you spend as much time with your child. Before giving him a new guardian….."_

_Galvatron shook harshly, before he looked back at his sparkling, chirring and giggling._

_"….thank you…."_

_FLASH!_

_Galvatron walked with his son curled up in his arms. He could feel the disease moving through his systems, like scraplets crawling beneath his proto-form as he carried his child through Iacon….Primus it looked different….darker to him…maybe it was the clouds of acid rain heading his way or…something else…._

_He felt Megatronus shaking in his arms, whimpering._

_Galvatron gave a sad smile, "Shhh…hush little one…"_

_"Mm…!" the sparkling whimpered._

_He could feel his mother's spark fading…..it was not going to be easy…but he had to do this…_

_Galvatron hushed him, before he gently sang him a soft lullaby…_

"If you be my star,

I'll be your sky….."

_He held him closer, as they drew closer to their destiny…._

"You can hide underneath me

And come out at night…."

_He came to the steps of the Hall of Records. He sense Megatronus calming and becoming tired…and he winced as he felt his spark weakening…this had been a long walk…not good….._

_He stopped at the top of the steps, before settling him down at the door. He sniffed, as tears slid down his cheeks. He caressed his face plates, as his little one slipped off into recharge, as he continued his lullaby…._

"When I turn jet black

And you show off your light…

I live to let you shine…"

_He kissed his helm lovingly…before he stood up, backing away from the sleeping child..._

"I live to let you shine….."

FLASH!

Galvatron felt everything around him darkening as he looked at the singly bit of light in the room…his intakes were becoming wheezy and worse as he laid there. It was like his body was heating up faster than he could intake cool air.

He stared, his optics becoming dimmer and dimmer as he laid there….the lantern's light….it looked like a tiny spark…..

The rest of his last lullaby to his child came from him…he remembered…

_"But you can sky rocket away from me…"_

He would be better off with his father…..

_"And never come back, if you find another galaxy…"_

There was so much potential for him….he would go far….he could feel it in his spark….

_"Far from here, with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by…."_

…and it broke him. He felt his tears pool down, as he felt himself fade in and out….he'd never see him grow up….never know the mech he would become….never be with him and Orion…..never again…..

_"Stardust….to remember….you by…" _

The light of the lantern faded as he slipped into the sweet peaceful blackness of death's slumber…

...

...DAMMIT! (sobs)...why...why do all these sad plot bunnies hit me?!

Review please!


End file.
